


Dog Days and Nights

by Lisbetadair



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Snipers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbetadair/pseuds/Lisbetadair
Summary: Toad has always liked to watch, and the doggers of Credenhill Woods are only happy to serve the interests of people like him, but tonight there's a new, familiar face in the pack. There's a line between work and pleasure, and he's going to cross it.Explicit male/male slash, rated MA, for over 18s only. Written for the Spring 2018 CODATHON.





	Dog Days and Nights

** Dog Days and Nights **

****

They had said to test the new scopes, so that’s what I was doing. Of course, I wasn’t going to tell them _how_ I was going to do it, unless they asked and then I’d lie: I’d tell them I went out to see some badgers, something like that, and had a great time. Of course, I was really putting them to better use. It would have been a waste otherwise, because they were beauts and I was going to rave about them.

It was easy to swipe a suit from the store; no one really gives a fuck about what you get up to outside of business. I could have walked off with the armoury and no one would bat an eyelid, but that’s life here. I always put it back when I’m finished, but I was beginning to think I should just keep it stashed in the car to save myself some bother It’s not exactly fit for the purpose I’m using it for and I had some ideas on how to make it a bit more comfortable.

I headed up just before sundown, and found my usual spot overlooking the picnic area, the stage for most of the action. Sometimes people would come up into Credenhill woods proper, and I could see them, but they couldn’t see me. Those were the best nights. I’ve had people fucking about five feet from my head, none the wiser, as I’ve wanked myself into silent oblivion.

I had a good feeling about the evening ahead. It was late spring, just warm enough for people to be getting out of their cars and giving me a right good show. I settled down into the long grass and started to wait.

 

 

By eight o’clock, just after sundown, the first ones had started to arrive. I knew them all, because they were as regular as clockwork: the chavs, the librarian, Tubs McGee, the bear... I had no idea who any of them really were, I just gave them little nicknames. The chavs: two young guys that turned up in their souped-up Ford Fiestas, decked out their finest sportswear were my favourite, even if they were a little on the young and skinny side for my taste. They had come up into the woods one night, really close to me and I’d been terrified I’d get rumbled by one of them treading on me, but they’d settled down into a pleasurable twenty minutes of hard fucking that I had replayed in my mind through the winter.

I’ve always liked to watch. I’ve known it for as long as I could remember, even before I even understood what sex was, I got a kick out of being hidden, and just watching what went on when people thought I wasn’t there.  I can’t really explain it, it just turns me on, excites me. I suppose that's why I do what I do, it feeds that part of me. Of course, I'm a professional on the job, but you have to be. Fuck all use to anyone if I missed my target because I was tossing off on the sly.

As expected, the scope was fantastic. I watched with perfect, green-tinged clarity as the librarian spread herself along the expanse of her open car boot. Silhouetted against the light from the interior, I watched, mesmerised as she pulled off her t-shirt, her nipples peaking in the cool evening air. Already a crowd had gathered to watch her. Sometimes it was a solo show, sometimes she'd pick a willing volunteer from the crowd and ride him, hard, the car lurching on its suspension beneath them. I was fascinated by her self-centredness, her egotism. Everything she did was for her pleasure and the fact that other people got off on _her_ , worshipping her, seemed to be what drove her wild. 

As I watched, a car came up the track into the picnic area, its lights momentarily flashing across my vision, blinding me. When I blinked away the burning afterglow, I nearly fucking shit myself.

_Archer_. There was no question about it: it was his car, with his plates and it had just parked up on the edge of the circle. The sinuous echoes of the librarian were forgotten, buried in the freezing wave that spread through me. The hot sweat that had been building was now ice on my face.

_Archer_.

_Fuck_.

Archer had been with us three months. Zayn Archer. Pakistani by way of his mum, Welsh by way of his Dad and if you cut him open you could read Para in the middle like a stick of rock. Like the rest of us, he was fit both colloquially and physically. He had his mother’s darkness: fine features and glossy, thick hair, but his body had evolved for the pit, broad and strong, a gift from his father’s side. Of course, like all Paras, he was a loudmouth tosser that seemed to take up all the space in the room. A _gorgeous_ loudmouth tosser, but a tosser all the same.

He got out of the car, and seeing him for real, in the open air, through the scope, sent my nerves twanging again. I wasn’t spying on strangers any more, I had crossed a line personally _and_ professionally. I was torn between the heat between my legs and the cold, terrified sweat on my brow, but the fear was making it _worse._ The thrill of getting caught had been part of the turn on, but this was taking it to the next level.

I wriggled to get comfortable, trying to make room for my arousal. Through the verdant hues of night vision, I watched Archer nonchalantly saunter towards the crowd. He took in the librarian, the surrounding congregation hard at worship, and carried on, towards one of the chavs. I felt like I’d been punched in my gut. At _no point_ in the last few months had I caught even a whiff of anything other than straightness from him, but tonight he was just a hundred feet away, eyeing up the twink candy draped across a parked car.

Archer had his back to me, but over his shoulder I could see the chav take notice. He slid his hand under the waistband of his tracksuit pants and grabbed himself, signalling his interest. My breath caught in my throat as Archer moved forward. I thought about them, no words passing between them, just movements in the shadows, flickers of lust in the dipped headlights. I zoomed in further.

I watched Archer reach forward and place his hand over the chavs. I found myself mimicking his movements on my own body, sliding my hand down under the suit and gripping myself. I watched the chav respond in kind and suddenly I was staring at Archer’s bare arse as he slid his jeans down. I couldn’t help myself, and a soft moan escaped me before I could bite it back.

Archer still had his back to me, but I knew what was happening. The chav was kneeling at his feet and I knew exactly what he was doing. Archer’s head dropped back, and he steadied himself with a hand on the rear of the car. I knew the chav was good at this, seen what he’d done to men before with his practised tongue. I watched Archer’s body jerk and it sent an electric shock through me, my muscles clenching hard.

They seemed to go on for an age, and then the chav was up. A few other men were gathered around them now, watchers like myself. The chav gripped the spoiler and spread his legs, letting Archer take the lead reaching around and exposing him. I could see Archer in profile now, his thick cock proud and stiff in his hand. I had to shut my eyes for a moment, because it was too much to take in and then when I opened them again, Archer was pressed against the chav, driving his cock between his cheeks. Through the still night air, I could hear them now, the Archer grunting and the boy he was fucking groaning with each thrust.

I could barely contain myself any longer. I had been tottering on the precipice of ecstasy for too long and as the chav let out a thundering moan I came, straining through gritted teeth as the waves of pleasure flooded through me. I closed my eyes. It had never been that good before, never a thrill like this.

When I opened them a few moments later, he and the chav had separated, and he was walking back to his own car as if nothing had happened, but as he reached the door he paused.

With a sly smile on his lips, he looked up, starting exactly into the scrub where I was hidden, and winked at me.

 


End file.
